You Belong with Me Pt 4
by sarinacullen29
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans have known each other from childhood, Bella finally realizes she's in love with Edward but he's with someone else. Will a school talent show help Bella to admit her feelings or will Edward be the one to surprise everyone.


I don't own Twilight. Just the ideal.

Chapter 4

BPOV

The next day went by in a blur of color, the entire school was a buzz with setting up the auditorium for the show, and finding time to practice on the stage. Alice had Mr. Dolley call all of us in so I could have an audience.

But when it was time to go back to class, Alice sent me on while they all stayed behind, saying that Mr. Dolley needed there help with something, but I wasn't need. For some reason I got the ideal that they were up to something, but before I could ask she shut the door and I was locked out.

Still trying to figure out what she could be up to I didn't notice that someone had come around the corner until I had already ran right into them.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't…" I began my face flushing with embracement, than I noticed who I had ran into. Edward.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Hum, your still blushing at anything I see." he says with a smile I haven't seen in a long time.

"Yeah. I guess so. Edward I really am sorry for running in to…" but before I can finish, he surprises me by reaching out and placing his hand on my check, causing it to sting in a pleasant way, while looking me straight in the eyes.

"I didn't realize just how much I…" he suddenly stops as if realizing what he was doing he stiffens, drop's his hand and while shacking his head he says.

"Well, anyway Bella don't worry about it no harm done." and with that he walks past me and into the gym.

I just stand there staring after him my check stinging from where he touched me. Unsure of what just happen, the last time I really talked to him was in class and even then he was still distant and angry with me. After a few minutes pass I slowly turn and head toward my class room.

When class finally ended I went to my locker, only to find the girls waiting for me. After putting my stuff away we headed home to get ready for tonight.

The plan was to get everything over to the school, and in place for me to change into as soon as the game was over. Since I had to be at the game because of band. Thankfully Mrs. Dolley was the band director and was allowing me to leave a few minutes before the end of the game. Anyone who asked would be told I was helping Alice get ready.

Edward's POV

After entering the gym I leaned against the wall peaking out the window in the door watching as Bella finally turns and leaves. The whole time I wait I can still fill the stinging in my hand that began the instant I touched her. As soon as she's out of sight I leave the gym and walk over to the auditorium, just as I'm about to knock the door opens and Alice steps out. As she looks me over, her expiration suddenly changes to worry.

"Are you alright Edward?" she asks as she reaches for my hand. The hand that had just been touching Bella's check. The one I now notice is _still _stinging and has began trembling.

"Yeah, Alice I'm fine…just…never mind lets get this started." I say as I pull away. I can tell she want's more than that but I just head to the others making it clear that I was leaving it at that.

APOV

I stood as quite as a mouse, looking out the window in the auditorium door. I watch Edward pull his hand away from Bella's face.

Dang, I wish I was closer. I would have loved to hear what they had said to each other. I thought to my self.

As Edward moved away from her, I could see him glance quickly down at his hand that had just been touching Bella. Than he was at the gym door and disappeared inside.

"Alice, is Ed coming or not?" Emmett yelled from the stage.

"Yeah. He'll be here soon." I answered and turned back toward them just as Jasper was stepping up beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a weary smile.

"I'm not sure, just something I saw with Edward."

"Well if you need my help figuring it out. Remember I'm hear."

I just smiled and gave him a quick hug and than sent him back to the other's.

I turn back toward the door to see Edward just about to knock so I open it for him, and just as I do I see his hand trembling. Worry filled me.

"Are you alright Edward?" I ask reaching for his hand. The hand that had just been touching Bella's check.

"Yeah, Alice I'm fine…just…never mind lets get this started." he says as he pull's away.

BPOV

I was a little surprised when we got home, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward my front door. While Rose and Nessie took off to theirs.

My look of confusion was enough to make Alice explain as we walked inside.

"Edward's home. And we didn't think you would want him to see. At least not yet."

"Good thinking." was all I could say as she pulled me up the stairs and push me into the bathroom.

"Hurry and take a shower, we'll have everything ready for you when your finished."

I just shock my head, undressed and got into the shower. About 30 min. later I was finished, I wrapped myself into a towel and walked over to my room. At first I didn't know where I was.

It was dark, just enough light for me to see to walk.

Than suddenly it was very bright. There was clothing and make up everywhere.

"Sorry Bella. We didn't want to chance anyone seeing in through the door's, so we closed the curtains." Nessie said from behind me. She had just turned on the light and came to stand beside me.

"What is all of this?" I asked, my voice shaky with the fear that had just crawled up my spine.

"Well, Alice wanted to make sure that a certain someone couldn't see you by accident. So she had us to bring _everything_ over here." she said with an eye roll.

"Oh." I said still in shock at the mess my room had became.

"Bella, you mom called." Rose said as she walked in and headed toward my dresser.

"Really? What did she say?" I hadn't heard from them in a few days.

"There all on there way home, should be here in time for the big game." Alice replayed as she bounced in to the room.

The next few hours were spent on packing our talent show dresses into a large box with the make up in a slightly smaller box. Everything was put into the back of Alice's car.

Than we all got ready for the game. Alice was the only one who didn't have to change do to the fact that she was only going to watch and cheer on the boys.

Finally we were ready and headed out to the car. Rose and Nessie began to cheer and since we couldn't ignore or get away from them Alice and I joined in. We reached the school about 15 min later, stashed our stuff in Mr. Dolley's office, and headed toward the filled and the big game.

Edward's POV

I was standing in the coaches office, looking out the window when I saw the band crossing the field to set up on the bleachers. Even though it was hard to tell who was who, I immediately knew Bella.

Emmett would say that it was only because she was the only one with a guitar and that was falling over her own feet.

Jasper would say it was because of her long stringy brown hair.

And Jacob, well he would just say something that we couldn't make out and leave it at that.

But the truth was I just knew, I always have. Even when I was mad at her I always knew when she was around. It was like the air began to buzz.

As I stood there watching her a large hand slapped down on my shoulder. I turned to see Emmett, a huge mischievous smile on his face.

"What did you do now?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Oh…nothing much. Just got your plan started that's all." he replied and I swear there was a twinkle in his eyes.

With a deep breath and a shack of my head, I headed for the door. "Good. Now lets get this over with, I have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah like what?" he asked. I turned and shot him a disbelieving look.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh…nothing Emmett, just winning the biggest game of the year. Hoping I don't make a complete fool of my self tonight in front of the whole school and trying to get back the most important person of my life. So now do you get it?" I asked out of breath.

"Oh yeah." he looked away for a second and than turned back with a huge smile, "don't worry bro, you have us to watch your back on the field, tonight will be a cake walk for you, and you never really lost that certain person, you just…hum…missed placed your feelings for them. I know things will be fine." And with that he pushed me out the door and straight in to the Coach.

Before I could say anything, he had the team huddling up for the usual pep talk. And than it was time, we ran out onto the field to begin the game.

APOV

The game was tied and we had 15 min left. The coach called Edward over to him, gave him a play and than he was off, back to the field.

As Edward was giving the rest of the team there instruction. Rose and Nessie was cheering, and Bella was with the band. I still didn't understand why she had to be there. I mean she wasn't even playing, she was just setting there.

As I watched her, I saw her face change from boredom to excitement. I turned back to the field just in time to see Edward running toward our goal post, the ball was in the air and as it came down he jumped grabbed it and tucked himself into a roll falling to the ground on our side of the field. TOUCH DOWN!

Just as he landed the buzzer sounded the end of the game, and we had won. Suddenly the air was filed with screams of joy and Edwards name being chanted.

BPOV

Edward had did it. He won the game. I was so happy I found my eyes filling. I couldn't stop watching him.

Emmett, Jake and Jasper had ran over to him and in one swift move Edward was on there shoulders. I was so into watching him I didn't see Alice come up beside.

"Bella, we have to go." she whispered into my ear. I jumped at the sound of her voice so close. But she just smiled, shock her head and began pulling me away from the others.

Just as we were about to step off the bleachers, Edwards voice carried to us.

I looked to see him standing in front of Jessica and Mike. He was saying something to them but I couldn't make it out. Alice just kept pulling me away.

"You'll find out later." she said.

Rose POV

I had to give it to my brother. Not only did he just win the big game, but now he was giving it to Jessica and Mike. Not only did her tell her that he knew all about them, but he also knew what she had done over the summer. And that Mike could have her.

Than he and the guys went to the locker room to change. I was so happy to see her brought down by him finally, that I decided to do something I couldn't take it no longer, I'd had enough as well.

I walk over to her, grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. At first she was mad, but when she saw it was me, her anger was replaced by fear.

Good.

"I quite." and with that I through my pompoms in her face and turned to walk off.

"Wait for me." came Nessie's voice from beside me. I stop and turned to see her repeat what I had just done. And found my self in shock to see that the other five cheerleaders was doing the same. Jessica was now the only one left.

With a smile on my face and happier than I had been in a while I walked off to change with my sister and the cheer squad behind me.

If all went well tonight at the show this really was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
